GirlFriend?
by clock12
Summary: Mafuyu met a strong girl and became her friend but not knowing that this strong girl has a past with Takaomi - kun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar.**

**CHAPTER 1: Girl Friend?!**

One day night while Mafuyu is walking to convenience store to buy her supper and breakfast for tomorrow , She heard a scream of a girl .

AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! After Mafuyu heard the scream , She immediately go to where the scream from and saw a girl surrounded by two high school boys.

_What the ! I should save that girl but I didn't bring USA – CHAN MAN MASK with me and im not in disguised by NATSUO … AAAAH ! Should bring the Usa – Chan Man mask with me everyday , everywhere and NO ! NO ! NO ! This is not the time to think about that .. Tsss.. I don't care , I should prioritized the safety of the girl ._

When she is about to interfere , The girl attack those two and in just 5 seconds the two boys is already knocked out .. Mafuyu thought _Whoaa .. So there's also a girl who loves fighting huh .._

"Hey you there" ! The girl shouted at Mafuyu .

"Umm .. Me?" Mafuyu answered

"No , not you . the post at your back ."

"Ahh .. Okay"

_GOD ! Does she have a brain? Its so obvious that she's the one im shouting at ._

"Duuh .. What am I? crazy? Shouting at a post? Of course its you!"

"Oww .. What?" Mafuyu said with shining eyes. _Am I dreaming? A girl is talking to me and she is shouting at me .. ohh GOD ! You can spare me now .. Hihihi . Just Kidding ! _

"You see the whole incident , right?" _Now , what is that? Her eyes is sparkling .. is she stupid? She should be scared right now .. _

"Ohh .. Yeah !" _Waaaaaaaaaaahh ! Im sooooo Happy! Is this what they called GIRL TALK?! Hihihi ._

"_Don't tell what you saw tonight to anyone .. GOT THAT?! If you ever told anyone what happened tonight , YOUR DEAD !" Gross.. she is blushing .. what is she? _

"Oww .. Sure ! My Dear Friend!"_ And is this what they call FRIENDS SECRET? _

"What?! Friend?! Were not !" _Oww.. God! Help me to deal with this thing!_

"What? Were sharing secrets , that's what friends do , right?" _We are definitely FRIENDS. She is just shy._

"Tss.. Think whatever you like .." _hmm.. were not gonna see each other right? Right! _

"Yaaaaaay ! My FIRST GIRLFRIEND !" _IM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY !_

"K. Bye"

"Wait. Whats your name?" _I Should know her name cause were friends . giggle giggle._

"Yukina" _Its okay to tell her my name .. we won't see each other anymore right? HAHAHAHAHA!_

Yukina starts walking ..

"YUKI – CHAN! My name is MAFUYU ! Nice to meet you! "

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Bye"

"BYEEEEEEEEEE !" "Groooooooooooo" _Oww .. im hungry .. I did'nt buy my food yet. Gotta go._

After that , Mafuyu runs to convenience store and buy food. After buying her food , she immediately go home. When she arrives at Strawberry Heights she saw Takaomi – kun at his door apartment .

"TA – KA – OMI – KUN ! Guess what?"

"Im not a guesser" _What happen to her? She seems so happy. Naaaah.. Don't care._

"I have already my very first GIRL FRIEND!" Mafuyu proudly say

"So?"

"Im just happy! Im a Normal High school girl already"

_Whats the connection of having a girlfriend and becoming a normal high school girl? _Takaomi thought.

"Ahh. Good for you. K. night" He unlocked his door and enter his apartment.

"NIIIIIGHHT!" Mafuyu said while giggling .

And after she said that she also unlocked her door and enters her apartment. She eat her dinner and take a bath and change her clothes and she go to bed.

"Haaaay .. What a wonderful night! Gotta sleep" She sleep with a smile on her face.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar ! Im not good at English.**

**This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ORESAMA TEACHER =)**

**(A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar .)**

**Chapter 2: Classmates**

"Rise and Shine Mafuyu!" Mafuyu happily stood up from her bed and do her morning rituals .

As she thought about her FIRST GIRLFRIEND , She blushed and giggled. After she finish her breakfast and brushing her teeth , she decided to go to school.

When she's about to lock her door , she saw Takaomi locking his door apartment.

"Takaomi ! GoodMorning!"

"Ow. Yeah." _She seems so happy. Is this about yesterday? What kind of girl is her friend? Is it also a stupid girl? Naah . I should not think about that ._

"Mafuyu, its just 5 minutes and you'll be late. You want some Punishment. Eh?" Takaomi smirked.

_Oh God! This is bad! Should run ! _

"Yeah. So Gotta go Takaomi – kun!"

"Naaah.." Takaomi lift Mafuyu and lead to his car.

"Hey! What are you doing? I only have 4minutes left to not be late , you know!"_ What is he doing! Aaaaaaack!_

" Im giving you a ride. Don't wanna?"

"WHAT?! Really? I want! Want !" _Ohh.. Takaomi – kun is being weird. Hmm. Is he planning on something? Should not let my guard down._

"Yeah. So please . For petes sake don't SHOUT!"

"Okay"

When Takaomi and Mafuyu is already at the car , No one spoke as they arrived at school. Mafuyu didn't spoke cause she's concentrating at thinking why Takaomi is being nice.

_Hmmmm. So weird. What gotten to takaomi? Why is he being nice?_

Mafuyu surprised when takaomi spoke.

"Hey! Were already here!" _She's spacing out? What is she thinking?_

"Aaaah! Nice!"

"Nice?"

"Aaah? Nothing. Thanks for the ride."

"Just get out already!"

"Oh. Okay. Ja ne ~"

Mafuyu hurriedly go out to takaomi's car and run faster to her classroom.

She was not late . and she's glad to that.

(Ding Dong Ding Dong) School Bells

"Ohhhh ! Just in time! GOODMORNING HAYASAKA – KUN !"

"Yeah. Morning." _She's in a good mood huh? No ! No ! Correction . She is always like that._

"Hayasaka! I have something to tell you. Hihihi"

"What?"

" I have met a girl yesterday and guess what?" Mafuyu proudly say to hayasaka

" dunno. What happen?"

" She became my friend! YAAAAAAAY!" Mafuyu blushed as she think of it.

_Woah. She's blushing. She's kinda cute . What? Did I just think of her cute? Naaaah. _

"Good for you then."

As their teacher arrived they go to their own seats.

"Okay. Listen class. We have a Transferee. Come here."

The transferee student enters the classroom and face her classmates.

"Hi . I am Yu – -

Mafuyu cut what is she going to tell then shouted her name. "YUKINA – CHAN?! Ohh.. it is really you!" _I cant believe this ! its really her!_

"Hey ! Mafuyu!" Hayasaka whisper at her. _What is she thinking? Shouting ._

Before Mafuyu can whisper back at Hayasaka, The teacher spoke.

"What is it Ms. Kurosaki?"

"Umm. Nothing Sir."

"Okay. Please continue."

"I am Yukina Kujou. Nice to meet you all." _This is bad! She's here. That stupid girl!_

"Any questions about her class?"

"No." They chorused.

"Okay. You may sit at the right side of Ms. Kurosaki."

_What a NIGHTMARE! This cant be !_

Mafuyu thought , _Oh no ! I mean Oh yes ! Thanks God! _

Yukina sat beside Mafuyu and ignoring her sparkling eyes.

"Hey. Hey yuki – chan! It's a coincidence!"

"yeah. A very very big coincidence!"

(FastForward: LUNCH TIME)

"YUKI – CHAN! Lets have lunch together!"

" If its you then no thanks"

"You don't want us to have lunch together?" _Friends do this thing. Right? _Mafuyu thought.

"You know what. Your Annoying ! Were not friends! And we will not - - " Yukina cut off her sentence cause she saw a guy at the back of Mafuyu.

"Mafuyu." As Takaomi look at the girl who's mafuyu talking to.

"YUKINA?!"

"TAKAOMI?!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**( A/N: sorry for the wrong grammar. Takaomi and Yukina knows each other? What do you think about it guys? Any guess about what will happen to chapter 3? Thank you! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oresama Teacher**

**(A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar)**

**Chapter 3: Teacher and Student**

Yukina?!

Takaomi?!

Suddenly Takaomi grab yukina's hands and they are heading to the Old School Building without knowing that Mafuyu is following them.

Mafuyu thought , _What the hell is happening here? Why did Takaomi drag Yukina? Aaaaaaaaahg! So confusing!_

While Takaomi is holding the hands of Yukina , She suddenly remember their first encounter.

FLASHBACK:

At the Bar

Yukina's Point of View:

Takasu invited me at the New Open Bar, haaaaaays. What a drunkard gangmates.

Well, where the hell are they? Hmmm.. Naaaaah . we will just meet here.

(Yukina sat at the bar counter) "1 tequila please" "right away Ms. Beautiful"

(While Yukina is waiting at her tequila, there's a handsome guy sat beside her)

_What is this? There's a huge killing intent coming out from him. I should try approach him._

Yukina: "Hey!"

Guy: "Hmmm?"

Yukina: "Want a drink?"

Guy: "Sure"

Yukina: "Hey bartender, 1 tequila for this handsome guy"

"Okay"

Yukina: "So what's your name?"

Guy: "You first"

Yukina: "Im Yukina. You?"

Guy: "Takaomi (smirked)"

Yukina: " So , what are you doing here?"

Takaomi: "Just passing time. Wanna play with me?"

Yukina: "Uhh.." _Play? Hmmm. There's nothing wrong if I play with him, right? . I should try._

"Play with me." Takaomi said like a command.

"Sure"

"Well , you don't have other choice. You can't refuse me (chuckle)"

(End Of POV)

Yukina and Takaomi drank their tequila. Then Takaomi grab yukina's face and kissing her lips roughly. After how many seconds Yukina is kissing him back. Takaomi stop and whisper at Yukina's ear.

"Let's go somewhere privately" Takaomi said using with his seducing voice

"Uhh.."

"You can't refuse me , you know. (smirked)"

Takaomi grab Yukina's hands and drag her to strawberry heights. Takaomi unlocked his door and they enter takaomi's apartment and continue what they have just started.

That thing was happen. They've S*X

END OF FLASHBACK

They already arrived at the Old school building.

"This can't be! What the hell are you doing here Yukina?!"

"Im a Transferee student here at Midori Ga Oka. I didn't know you're a teacher and worst a teacher here in Midori.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. But the Fck! A teacher and a student fck with each other?! You sure you won't tell anyone about that!

"Of course I wont!"

"Well you should!"

"What?! You…. Two…..Has a relationship?"

Takaomi and Yukina surprised when they heard a voice but knowing that this person was Mafuyu , Takaomi was more surprised.

"Mafuyu"

"Stupid Girl, what are you doing here?"

Mafuyu did'nt answer. _I cant believe this! Mafuyu rus as fast as she could without looking at her front. What is this? My heat is in pain! My childhood Friend and my first girlfriend has a relationship?! The EFF!_

She run and run until she bump to a guy.

"Hey! Look at - -" The guy cut off his sentence after seeing Mafuyu's sad face.

"Oww.. It's you Morse girl"

"Banchou" She then jump and hug Okegawa.

"Uhh.. Morse girl" (blush)

"Ohh.. Sorry"

"I don't know what happened but come with me"

"Where?"

"to my secret place"

Okegawa gently hold Mafuyu's hands and drag her to his secret place.

After they arrived. Mafuyu was amazed by the beauty of the place.

"Waaaaaaaah ! So beautiful!" Okegawa was glad when he saw Mafuyu's smiling face. For him it was PRICELESS

"So what happened, Morse girl?"

After Mafuyu heard Okegawa's question her smile fade away and change into a sad face.

"Can I trust you Banchou?"

"Of course"

"Then don't tell anyone about this"

"Sure"

"it was about Takaomi and my first girlfriend . her name is Yukina , she's a student here in Midori Ga Oka."

"So what about them?"

"They have a relationship"

"Ahh… So it was just a relation - - - WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" This cause Okegawa to stand

"Yeah.. Please sit down."

"Ahh.. Okay. Please continue" _Damn that Saeki! Its forbidden!_

"After knowing that my heart is in pain. I don't know why…"

"Pain?"

"Yeah."

Okegawa thought, _Could it be possibly that Morse girl is inlove with Saeki? Uuughh.. My heart is also in pain after thinking about that -_-_

"Morse girl, Do you love Saeki?"

"Love huh? Of course! He's my friend !"

"No. in a romantic way"

"Uhh… I –"

(To be continued)

**End of Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry for the wrong grammar. Does Mafuyu Love TAKAOMI? Look forward to Chapter 4 =] )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My BOYFRIEND?!**

**( Disclaimer: I Do not own Oresama Teacher )**

**( A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong spelling. hope you like it =] )**

" I - Uhh ..." _Do I love takaomi - kun ? _Mafuyu thought.

"Aw.. it's okay. you don't have to answer that question " _Now ! She's confuse. stupid Okegawa !_

" No.. it's just that - "

" Naaaahh .. it's alright. okay? "

" Umm .. okay " _Aaaaaargh ! Do i love him in romantic way? Haaays.. i don't know._

**AWKWARD SILENCE**

After how many minutes , Okegawa broke the silence.

" Oww.. the lunch break will end soon.. we should better come back now "

" Ahh. right.. "

"Let's go? "

" Umm .. You head back first.. "

" how about you?"

" if i go back , i will see takaomi - kun "

" then , what's the problem ? "

" Ahh? its . " _Yeah . right ! who cares if i see him?! Really . i don't know why im acting like this .._

" Okay . i understand .. "

" Understand? Ehh? No .. it's just - "

" I UNDERSTAND. okay ?! " Okegawa look at mafuyu with a scary face

_Eeeeeks ! He's scary . Is he angry?_

" I'll just join you here "

" No.. you head back there banchou. "

" No. i join you here "

" Banchou. please? "

" Aish . Morse girl - "

Mafuyu stand up and run ..

" MORSE GIRL ! " _Aaaaaaish ! Why did she run? Aaaaaargh ! I should head back to school now. well . i dont want to repeat a year again . _

Mafuyu thought , _Wooooh ! Why did i run? Maybe i just want to be alone right now? right! but why? Now. i don't have someone to talk too .. and now its BORING . stupid mafuyu ! Hmmm .. in the first place why did i follow takaomi - kun and yukina - chan? it's rude to eavesdrop on someone -_- _

*GROOOOOOOOWL* _Oww.. i haven't eaten my lunch yet and it's good that i'd always bring my wallet anywhere i go. Hmmm .. There's a meatbun store .. hihihi .. _

_*_RING RING*

_Wait. Someones calling me. Hmmm. Its HAYASAKA – KUN ! Why ? hihihi._

"Hello?"

"Kurosaki , where are you?"

"Why?"

"Your cutting classes huh?"

"Wah? No. I mean yes."

"Why?"

"Cause, -" Toot toot

_Oww.. Nice. Very nice ! my cellphone is lowbat. Hayyys . better buy meatbun. Wait for me my dear meatbuns !_

" Just stop already! I don't love you "

" No way ! That's a lie ! "

" That's the fuckin truth bitch ! "

" I can't just accept that ! "

" Aaaaaarghh ! Your freakin annoying , you know ! "

_Woah ! there's a quarrel .. Well . im hungry .. i don't have time to care about them . gonna buy meatbun ! wait for me my meatbun ! hihihi ..._

While Mafuyu is heading to Meatbun store , someone grab her hand .

" He - hey ! Wait ! " _Who the heck grab my hand?! MY MEATBUN !_

" Oww .. there you are honey "

*Stared for 5 seconds* _Handsome *o*_

_Wait .. what ?! HONEY?! Fck ! wait . this is the guy who had a quarrel with the beautiful girl !_

" Who's your HONE - "

" Honey , i've been searching for you .. where have you been? this bitch is really annoying! "

" Wait .. what - " The guy glared at mafuyu and his giving mafuyu a Ride-on-jerk-look .

Even though its just a glare , mafuyu was scared. she remember takaomi's glare to that guy.

" Yeaah .. ho - ho - ne - y "

" So . stop following me bitch "

" Youu ! Aaaaaargh ! " The girl run while crying.

" HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA " The guy bust out of laughing .

" Umm .. bye " _he really remembers me of takaomi - kun. Oh no ! is this a sign ? a sign that something bad will happen to me ? _

" Wait .. That uniform .. your a Midori Ga Oka student? "

" Yeah ? "

" Ahh .. wait , don't misunderstand anything , okay ? your not my type "

_What the ! this guy is really pissing me off !_

" Your not my type either ! "

" It's bad to lie , you know ! "

_He's so full to himself . he's really like Takaomi - kun. wait?! Aaaaaaaaish . how will i face takaomi - kun and yukina - chan tomorrow ?! aaaaaarghh ! And this guy is -_

" I Don't care what - "

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOWL* _Fck ! Now . its really embarrassing _!

" Is that your stomache? HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAA "

" It's your fault ! you grab my hand ! "

" then , let's go . " He grab mafuyu's hand.

" Waii - wait ! what are you doing ?! "

" it's my fault right ? "

" then ? "

" i treat you a food .. "

" really ?! "

" yeah . so lets go? "

" OKAY ! "

(AT THE RAMEN SHOP)

" 2 special ramen please. "

" Umm .. thanks.. "

" Naaah .. by the way . what's your name? "

" Kurosaki . Kurosaki Mafuyu. you ? "

" Ahh .. Nice to meet you Maluyu - chan , im Tsukagi Kei . "

" Correction . its MAFUYU ! not MALUYU ! "

" Oww .. okay . makuyu - chan "

" i said its MAFU - "

" here's your order ma'am and sir "

" let's eat makuyu - chan "

" its . nevermind. " _What's with this guy ?!_

" Itadaikimasu "

(After they eat)

" So , your a student of Midori Ga Oka , right ? "

" Yeah . why? "

" Im a transfer student. its my first day tomorrow . "

" really ?! your a ? "

" 2nd year . "

" Ahh .. " _It's good to hear that our hardwork is slowly paying back ._

" Mayu - chan "

_What's with the MAYU - CHAN?! It's sooo uncool ! _

" What's with the Mayu - chan?! "

"it's your nickname "

" That's the la - "

" it's cute ! "

_Wait .. CUTE? CUTE? I AM CUTE?! *blush* /_

" Be my girlfriend "

Still daydreaming about the CUTE " Oww .. girlfrien - WHAT ?! "

" Yeah . no complains . "

" Wait ! No way ! "

"What ? your ignoring this handsome guy ? "

" I don't care about your face ! "

" Well , i care and i don't like you . duuuh .. "

" What did you say ?! then why are you asking me to be your girlfriend?! "

" Im not asking you . im commanding you and because i have trust on you "

_TRUST _ ?! FRIEND TRUST ?! Aaaawwwww .. hihihi ..

" I know that you will not fall inlove with me " kei said.

" Well . good that you know "

" So . that's why , be my girlfriend "

" No way ! A relationship is made up of love ! "

" you misunderstand it_ . _be my FAKE GIRLFRIEND !

" Wait . fake? "

" what? you want real ? " *smirk*

" No ! then before i agree , what's the reason? "

" im commanding you . "

" i don't care ! just tell me . "

" Okay . i don't want girls will fall inlove with me "

_He's really full of himself ! _" Why? "

" It's annoying . so if i have a girlfriend , they won't keep on following me "

" Well , you have a point but "

" NO BUTS ! From now on , your my Girlfriend "

"Eeeeeeeeehhhh ?! " _what is this! PROBLEM !_

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**( A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar and thanks for reading it . Mafuyu and Kei ? LOVERS ? Will Takaomi react on this? look forward to chapter 5 =] )**


End file.
